


Iron

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Halloween [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fairy, Fairy Reader, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: Iron was a faes weakness





	Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Show your support. Give kudos. Leave a comment. Buy me a KO-FI

Steve x reader x Thor

One more supernatural themed story coming in the next few days!

You were the only one of your kind on Earth. You might even be the last of the fae on Earth, but that didn’t bother you. It made you feel unique rather than different. You could do things no-one else could.

You’d met Clint years ago and knowing what you were and what you could do, he’d introduced you to The Avengers. This is where you met Steve and Thor. They were the sweetest men alive and they loved you. 

Your relationship was perfect, well, except for one thing.

Your boys were giants. That was what you swore every day, even if you knew the reality. While most people did see the men to be quite tall, 6’6 and 6’2 respectively, when it came to the three of your heights everyone knew you were just short.

Your kind weren’t exactly known for making people tall enough to ride a roller-coaster, but for your kind you were quite tall. Being fae wasn’t a bad thing, no quite the opposite. Sure, it came with some minor setbacks, standing at 4’11, iron and the fact many people associated you with a little blonde in a green dress.

But your boys didn’t care. Neither did the team. Because you were Y/N, you were just Y/N to them.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked, startling you at the sudden noise. Tightly gripping the shelf, you narrowed your eyes slightly as you turned to face the man.

“I was trying to make breakfast, but you two giants keep putting the things up too high.” You pouted as Steve came over and helped you off the counter. He pulled the cups and plates off the shelf and placed them on the bench as you raised a brow at him.

“You shouldn’t sit on the counter, you could fall.” Steve sighed. “Why didn’t you just fly to get them? Or use magic to get the things down.”

“I didn’t think to use any magic. And besides my wing is still ripped.” You said, wrapping the non-injured one around you and gently touching the still injured one.

“Are you sure you can’t heal this sweetheart?” Steve asked, reaching out to gently touch the torn wing. “I’ve seen you do some incredible things with your magic, why not this?”

“I wish I could fix it but if I do that it’ll become weaker, until one day it just tears right off.” You explained, folding the delicate wings back into your back. “Just some shitty rule my crappy parents explained before dumping me here.”

Steve didn’t say anything as he knew your parents were a subject you liked to be left well enough alone. He did pull you into his arms and kiss you gently causing you to smile.

“Why don’t you go and wake up our prince and I’ll make us breakfast?” You suggested, leaning your head back to gaze at the man. “I’ll make those pancakes you both like.” You added, getting a soft smile in response.

“Okay sweetheart.” He said, kissing you before leaving the room. Smiling to yourself you made about beginning breakfast. it was easy. It was a task you could lose yourself in. A task where you could forget the rest of the world and the rest of the world’s problems. And you did.

“Crap.” You cursed, realizing you forgot some of the ingredients on the top shelves. Not wanting to disturb Steve or Thor you turned the stove off and climbed the counter again. You’d almost grabbed the ingredient when a set of hands dragged you off the counter. “Shit!” You shrieked in surprise.

“My lady, I do believe that’s not safe.” Thor said, holding you tight against his chest. “A fall from that height could kill you.”

“It is not that far a jump and I am not that short.” You huffed, turning in his arms. Leaning back, you had to strain your neck to look up at him fully, but you it was worth the slight crick in your neck to see the disheveled Asgardian prince.

“I thought I told you to stay off the counters.” Steve scolded, standing next to Thor. “You could seriously injury yourself.”

“I just needed to reach some things. If you two giants didn’t place them on the very top shelve then I wouldn’t have to climb the counter.” You complained, pulling out of Thor’s arms. “It’s not my fault I’m a bit shorter than you both.”

“A bit shorter?” Steve snorted, you snapped your head to the man and glared at him.

“If you finish that sentence, I will end you.” You threatened. Steve raised his hands in surrender as Thor smiled at the two of you.

“I love you sweetheart.” Steve said sweetly, pulling you into his arms.

“Yeah, yeah.” You smiled as Thor wrapped his arms around the both of you.

“I love you both, Steven and lady Y/N.” Thor said loudly.

“Love you too, Thor.” You both replied.

“How about I make breakfast?” Steve suggested, pulling back slightly. “Just to ensure no-one falls off a counter or burns the kitchen.”

“Marvelous plan, Steven.” Thor cheered, kissing him quickly before taking a seat at the table. Quickly he pulled you onto his lap and rested his chin on your head. “Though you may not like the height you are, I love how small your frame is against mine.” He murmured into your ear as Steve bustled around the kitchen.

“That’s sweet honey.” You said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. “But still you’re both too tall.” You added with a smile as he laughed.

“Are you sure you don’t want one of us to come?” Steve asked, walking beside you. “Because I’ll gladly come.”

“As would I.” Thor agreed from your other side. “I thought you said you hadn’t spoken to your brother in almost two centuries.

“I haven’t. The last time I saw him he was scaring townspeople and making them believe he was the devil.” You supplied. “But it’s been almost two centuries and he’s a thousand years old now, he’s probably matured since.” You added, moving in front of them and taking one of their hands. “I appreciate the offer, but I can go on my own.”

“It’s just we get worried and you said he wasn’t exactly the nicest growing up.” Steve sighed, kissing your knuckles.

“What sibling is ever the nicest?” You asked with a smirk.

“She has a point, Steven.” Thor pointed out, looking at the super soldier.

“I get your both protective, but it’s just lunch.” You repeated, hovering slightly to kiss them both. “I’m a big fae, I can handle myself.”

“Alright, I’m sorry sweetheart, you know I’m a worrier.” He said, shaking his head slightly. “Have a good lunch sweetheart.”

“Have fun my lady.” Thor said, kissing your cheek. “Do not worry, I shall keep Steven busy.”

“Sounds like you’ll be having more fun than I will.” You smirked before going to leave. “Love you, boys.” You called with a wave.

“Love you Y/N.”

It was only lunch, what could possibly go wrong?

Everything. Everything could go wrong.

You’d met your brother at a park near the Avengers Tower, a neutral place, and he’d greeted you’d friendly and suggested you go the restaurant for lunch. You hadn’t even got into the car before he’d injected you with iron and you were out.

When you woke up, he was trying to sell you to a bunch of fae hunters in his steed. You had to fight your way out of the situation and ended up with a couple iron bullets in your body. The pain was excruciating but you had to make your way back to the Tower.

Using what little strength, you had, you teleported to the outside of the Tower. Holding your stomach, you dragged yourself back into the building to hear ‘Y/N!’

Natasha ran over to you and helped you into the elevators. “What happened?” She demanded, placing her hand over one of your bleeding wounds.

“My brother’s a jackass.” You supplied with a small grin.

“We need to get you to Bruce.” She said going to press Bruce’s number.

“No, not Bruce.” You cut in, grabbing her hand. “Need Steve and Thor.”

“Y/N, you could bleed out. You need to see Bruce.” Natasha said firmly, narrowing her eyes at you.

“Then get him on our floor. Steve and Thor can help get the iron out of my system.” You told her, pressing your floor number. Natasha told JARVIS to send Bruce to your floor and to hurry as it was an emergency, just as the elevator opened.

“Steve! Thor!” Natasha yelled, sitting you down on the couch. “Get out here and bring towels!”

“Tasha, what’s going on?” Steve asked, coming out of the bedroom with Thor right behind him. The two stopped in their tracks at the sight of your bloody form. “Towels, now!” She repeated.

“And my potions kit.” You added, both boys snapping back to life at the sound of your voice.

Steve ran back into the bedroom to follow her command and Thor rushed over, kneeling in front of you.

“My lady, who did this to you? What happened?” He demanded, applying pressure to your thigh.

“I was right, my brother has changed. He tried to sell me to some fae hunters. I was shot with some iron bullets and injected with iron before I got out.” You answered as Steve ran in and Bruce arrived.

Bruce having heard the last of you explanation was in full doctor mode. “Where were you shot and did they make an exit wound?” He asked, taking Thor’s spot in front of you.

“Shoulder, thigh and stomach. I think the shoulder one got out.” You replied, groaning as Bruce began looking at them.

“We really need to get you into the infirmary.” Bruce started, applying pressure to your stomach.

“No infirmary, you just need to get the bullets out. I can heal them myself but you need to get them out. That’s the only way I can heal myself.” You said, reaching for the potions kit. Grabbing the knife out of the kit, you handed it to the doctor.

“Steve, move that table, Tash, lay some towels on the ground.” Bruce ordered. Both people quickly moved to follow his instructions. “Thor, I’m going to need you to hold down because this is going to hurt.” He added, helping you off the couch.

Thor gently took you from Bruce’s hold and sat on the floor, laying your head on his lap. Bruce set about getting bullet out of your stomach as Thor held you tightly.

“Steve, in my bag, there’s a bottle called dittany. Can you please find that?” You asked, turning your head to the blonde. Steve quickly dug through the bag and showed you the small bottle. “That’s the one. Steve, I need you to pour a couple drops on my shoulder.”

“How are doing there Y/N?” Natasha asked, taking one of your hands in hers. 

“Oh you know, having my bloodstream be poisoned by iron.” You said sarcastically. “Just another day at the office.”

“Got it.” Bruce said, getting the bullet out of your stomach. “One more.” He promised.

“You are doing so well, my love.” Thor cooed, pushing the hair out of your face.

“Steve, dittany.” You gasped, attempting to jerk away in pain. He quickly poured a few drops on the wound and watched as it began to heal.

“And that’s it.” Bruce said, pulling the last bullet out. Steve moved over and poured another few drops onto the last wound. You didn’t move, only let out a long sigh at the relief you felt.

“Thank you Bruce, thank you Tash.” You murmured, suddenly feeling very weak. Thor lifted you from the ground and cradled you, gently, in his arms.

“I’ll take her to the bedroom.” He said, nodding to Steve. He laid you on the bed and moved over to grab you some new clothes. “My love, if I ever see that brother of yours he shall reap the day he was born.” 

“You don’t have to do anything, Thor.” You said, watching him move around.

“He hurt you, my love, he deserves to be punished.” Thor said firmly, turning to watch as you pushed yourself up, on one arm.

“Thor, you don’t have to do anything because he’s already dead.” You stated, pushing yourself up further. “And I’m the reason he’s dead.” You added, taking a deep breath, before bursting into tears.

Thor sat on the bed next to you and wrapped his arms around you. He allowed you to cry into his shoulder and only whispered soothing words into your ear. At some point Steve came in, sat on your other side and wrapped his arms around you too.

“I’m sorry.” You laughed, tears still streaming down your face. “I don’t know why I’m crying.”

“You don’t need to be sorry, sweetheart.” Steve whispered, kissing you on the head. After several minutes the tears stopped and you just sat in their arms, enjoying the warmth they provided.

“I love you two.” You said, breaking the silence. “I love you my giants.” You continued, kissing them both on the shoulder, the highest you could reach without moving.

“I love you, my little pixie.” Steve said, leaning down to kiss you on the head.

“I love you as well, my nymph.” Thor declared, kissing you in the spot as Steve had. “I love you too, Steven.” Thor continued, leaning over to kiss Steve.

“I love you too, honey.” He said once they pulled apart. The three of you stayed in the position, quietly talking together, until you fell asleep. You were tucked into both their sides and they were cuddled around you. 

And this is were you enjoyed being smaller than the two because it made you feel warm and it made you feel safe.


End file.
